


Nightmares

by shamelesscaptainswanshipper



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Post Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesscaptainswanshipper/pseuds/shamelesscaptainswanshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Killian's "death" Emma has been haunted by nightmares. As always Killian is there to comfort her. Post season 4 finale but Emma didn't become the Dark One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

It happens so suddenly. The sword in his back, piercing his heart… His body collapsing… Right before her eyes…

In her vision she’s frozen in shock, staring at his lifeless body, unable to tear her eyes away from the scene. In reality she screams. Loud enough to wake both of them.

He instinctively pulls her closer to him, whispering soothing words in her ear as he gently strokes her blonde hair.

He knows she’s had another nightmare. They’ve been quite frequent the last couple of weeks, ever since they came back from Isaac’s alternate reality. In every single one of them she sees him die all over again. Every single time she wakes up, screaming, with tears streaming down her face. 

Every night she clings to him, needing to be close to him, needing to feel the beating of his heart and to hear him breathe. She needs to be sure that he is alive. She needs to be sure that he is there with her. Because she can’t bear to lose him again. And she doesn’t want to be without him. Ever again.

He wipes away her tears and presses a kiss to her forehead.

“It’s alright love, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

She wants to say it, even though she’s already said it many times, even though he knows. She needs to say it. She needs to say it while she still has the chance to say it. Because if there’s anything she has learned in her thirty years of living it is that one never knows what tomorrow brings. And she wants him to know it, needs him to know it.

“I love you”.

“And I you.”


End file.
